mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Galaxy Awaits (Map Game)
Welcome to The Galaxy Awaits. A map game which originated in a Google Docs concept, and with inspiration by the Orion's Arm Universe transhumanist space opera genre, this map game allows you to create either your own extraterrestrial species or an interstellar nation-state. This is the story of galactic civilization. Come dear leader, The Galaxy Awaits. Backstory 12,000 CE. Humanity and its descendants have spread across the Orion Arm. Civilizations rise and fall as always, and this was no exception. As the Singularity approached at the dawn of the 22nd century, humanity began to experience a golden age of technological innovation (with human enhancement technologies being the only exception, of course). With this new age of technology, mankind spread across the Sol System and the nearby stars, using Bussard Ramjet technology. However, this Golden Age was not to last, as the Nanotech War hit the Solar System, and ravaged society there, leaving the extrasolar colonies on their own. On the Solar System, only Earth was spared from annihilation, as the planet's defense computer, known as GENESIS, saved the remains of human society from the out-of-control usage of nanotechnology weaponry. However, it came at a great cost, as the remaining humans on Sol were exiled into the Interstellar Void, leaving GENESIS to restore Earth to pre-Anthropocene glory. The extrasolar colonies fell into their own dark ages, with no communications between them whatsoever. Regardless, while GENESIS restored the planet to its pre-Anthropocene state, the extrasolar colonies recovered after 1,000 years of isolation, but Homo Sapiens ''became fewer and fewer in numbers on some colonies, in favor of genetic engineering, cybernetic enhancement or mind-uploading. Nevertheless, the human colonies eventually managed to restore communications after nearly 2,000 years of recovery, and established the Stellar Confederation, or the Confederation, which rapidly encompassed the human colonies. Only certain colonies remained independent of the Confederation. Regardless, the Confederation eventually discovered 3 other interstellar powers settling their region of the Galaxy, and this helped to maintain unity among the members of the Confederation, but this would not stop the eventual collapse of the Confederation, when the ''Homo Sapiens colony worlds, tired of the dominance of the descendant races seceded from the Confederation and formed the Human Alliance, a confederation of independent planets similar to the Confederation. The Stellar Civil War began as other member interstellar nation-states formed their own interstellar nation-states and Confederation-like organizations, and the Confederation ceased to exist. This war raged for nearly 1,000 years, until the new nation-states recognized each other, but none to the title of the successor to the Confederation. However, in the midst of the war, the GENESIS AI was finally defeated by one of the nation-states, and thus reclaiming Earth. Civilization there rebuilt, and it would not be long before it would once more became the capital of humanity. These worlds would expand on their own, and now, you are the leader of your own extraterrestrial interstellar nation-state or one of the new interstellar nation-states formed in the aftermath of the Stellar Civil War. This game follows your creativity and your imagination, but also your knowledge of science and technology. Welcome to the Galaxy. Rules #Be Plausible #Base your species or interstellar nation-state on actual science (and controversial ones without diverting too much from reality). #While doing the former of your species or interstellar nation-state, you can be creative in terms of history, arts, philosophy, culture, etc., but on the latter, the history must remain consistent with the basic premise. #You can set your interstellar nation-state's home world anywhere in the Galaxy, but it is dependent on what sort of species are included in said region of the Galaxy. #A maximum starting limit of star systems for user-created interstellar nation-states or races should be at least 3 to 4. #Keep fleet sizes, population sizes and military sizes realistic, meaning you cannot have trillions of people spanning whole planets. #Once your species or interstellar nation is created, feel free to add some lore about your species or interstellar nation-state. #Have Fun! Galaxy Map Players Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 21:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) QuebecanCanada (talk) 21:27, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Jermster108 (talk) 21:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Moderators Existing Galactic Powers WARNING: The following Galactic Powers are major Confederations of which several independent states may or may not me members of. #Human Alliance #Eridani Treaty Organization (ETO) #Stellar Confederation Remnant (also known as the Second Confederation) #United Star League #United Planets #Independent Worlds Alliance Galactic Regions and their Included Races '''Orion-Cygnus Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extraterrestrial civilizations, Homo Sapiens(Humans), Homo Cybernicus(Cybers), Homo Geneticae(Gene-Mods), Alri'l, Juk'si, Maszaro, Homo Machinus (Uploads), Illuntia '''Carina-Saggitarius Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extraterrestrial civilizations, J'rian, T'laoh '''Galactic Core: '''None '''Scutum-Centaurus Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extraterrestrial civilizations, Ra'zemil, Te'segi, Jztu'an '''Perseus Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar extraterrestrial civilizations, Ar'zitn, Rs'zzza, Tsseeela '''3-Kpc Arm: '''None, due to distance from the Galactic Core '''Norma Arm: '''None, due to proximity with the Galactic Core '''Outer Arm: '''Thousands of Pre-Interstellar civilizations, Zdla'ri, Kszna Technological Levels WARNING: The following list only applies to civilizations that have not been faced with a potential existential or catastrophic risk. Prehistoric (100,000 BCE - 5,000 BCE) - Civilizations of this time are normally nomadic, have yet to invent writing, at earliest are nomadic hunter-gatherers, and are often the most primitive of technology levels. Homo Sapiens reached this stage around 100,000 BCE. * Paleolithic (100,000 BCE - 10,000 BCE) * Neolithic (10,000 BCE - 5,000 BCE) Ancient (5,000 BCE - 473 CE) - At this point, civilizations are beginning to emerge on the inhabited planet, and with the invention of written language, you have the capability to record history. Many early forms of government and religion also emerge during this particular time period. Humanity entered this stage around 5,000 BCE. * Early Ancient (5,000 BCE - 2,000 BCE) * Middle Ancient (2,000 BCE to 1 CE) * Late Ancient (1 CE to 473 CE) Medieval (473 CE - 1453 CE) - At this point, societies become more complex in several fields such as science, technology and culture, but it may vary by society. Old empires fall, and new nation-states and empires take their place. The humans reached this technology level around 473 CE. * Early Medieval (473 CE - 1000 CE) * Middle Medieval (1000 CE - 1300 CE) * Late Medieval (1300 CE - 1453 CE) Renaissance (1453 CE - 1750 CE) - At this point, civilizations begin to understand the basics of the Universe around them, no longer seeking religious explanations to the Universe around them. This time period is when rapid advances in science and technology begin to foster the spread of other cultures. Like before, new nation-states rise as well as empires, above old, fallen empires. Humanity reached this stage around 1453 CE. * Early Renaissance (1453 CE - 1492 CE) * Middle Renaissance (1492 - 1600 CE) * Late Renaissance (1600 CE - 1750 CE) Industrial (1750 CE - 1945 CE) - During this critial time period, civilizations begin to develop more effective methods of producing goods on a large scale, and new advances in medical science, agriculture, physics, and technology begin to change the face of Earth. However, this is prone to several problems, as evidenced by early climatic changes in the atmosphere of a planet, while populations explode. Knowledge in the field of physics is also better understood. Humanity reached this stage around 1750 CE. * Early Industrial (1750 - 1850 CE) * Middle Industrial (1850 - 1900 CE) * Late Industrial (1900 CE - 1945 CE) Atomic (1945 CE - 1980 CE) - Civilizations on this scale have been able to split the atom, and take the first steps outside the craddle, but they are often plagued by military conflict, and are prone to nuclear warfare at any moment. They are able to better understand physics around them, as they harness nuclear energy as both a power source and a weapon. Humanity entered this stage around 1945 CE. * Early Atomic (1945 CE - 1960 CE) * Middle Atomic (1960 CE - 1970 CE) * Late Atomic (1970 CE - 1980 CE) Information (1980 CE - 2100 CE) - Civilizations on this part of the scale have invented computers, are able to process vast quantities of data, and is seeing new fields of physics, science, and technology unfold (particularly information, biotechnology and robotics), and societies begin to experience a point in computing technology called The Singularity by the end of the era. Depending on how it functions, it could either provide benefit to the society or harm. Humanity first entered this stage around 1980 CE. * Early Information (1980 - 2000 CE) * Middle Information (2000 CE - 2050 CE) * Late Information (2050 CE - 2100 CE) Interplanetary (2100 CE - 2200 CE) - Societes around this part of the scale have mastered interplanetary spaceflight, have extremely advanced technologies, such as advanced robotics, genetic engineering, semi-sentient supercomputers and have colonized their home system. These species are capable of harnessing renewable energy, hydrogen and fusion as power sources, and anti-matter is available on the micro scale. The societies, while capable of colonizing other worlds, are still prone to extinction. * Early Interplanetary (2100 - 2120 CE) * Middle Interplanetary (2120 - 2150 CE) * Late Interplanetary (2150 CE - 2200 CE) Interstellar (2200 CE -) - These civilizations represent the pinnacle of civilization. They are capable of interstellar colonization, sentient AI, advanced genetic engineering, advanced nanotechnology capabilities, and are capable of large scale megaenginnering and wormhole creation, depending on how technologically advanced the society is. However, this type of civilization cannot be so easily destroyed by natural causes, and they are among the most advanced sort of civilization, behind the theoretical Universal Age civilizations, to which none have reached that stage. Humanity reached this stage on 2200 CE, when the first extrasolar colony was established in the Alpha Centauri Star System. * Early Interstellar (2200 CE - 4000 CE) * Middle Interstellar (4000 CE - 100,000 CE) * Late Interstellar (100,000 CE -) Special Technology Levels Recovery - Civilizations in this portion of the scale have just recently suffered from a catastrophic risk and are struggling to recover. These societies may have the ruins of their old society on their planets, but can recover gradually over time. Humanity entered this stage around 2400 CE, following the Great Nano Wars in the Sol System. * Early Recovery * Middle Recovery * Late Recovery Extinct - Species in this end of the scale no longer exist; they are gone. They can have ruins of their former civilization still stand, but most may be lost to time, forgotten by history. These civilizations can be done through the historical civilizations section. Post Template Government Name: Government Nickname(s): Species Name (if applicable): Species Nicknames(s)(if applicable): Included Species: Location in the Galaxy: Home System: Home System Description (e.g. Red Star, 2 planets - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): Homeworld Description (e.g. desert, irradiated - anything from a single word to a couple of sentences): Homeworld (if applicable): Colonized Worlds or Star Systems (if applicable): Form of Government: Head of State: Head of Government: Languages: Population: Religious Beliefs: Level of Tech: Culture: Economic Status: Quality of Life: Interesting Facts/Landmarks: History (anything from a few sentences to several paragraphs): Player Signature: The Game Turn 1 Category:Map Games Category:The Galaxy Awaits Category:Space Category:Transhumanism